


a funny thing happened on the way to debrief

by gunseldown



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Quickies, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 07:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20403817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunseldown/pseuds/gunseldown
Summary: Lando's a teenage boy with teenage boy problems. Carlos lends him a hand (or two).





	a funny thing happened on the way to debrief

Lando isn’t entirely sure what Carlos is doing to him, but it feels amazing. The Spaniard’s body is pressing him up against the door, supporting him with his masculine frame. One of his hands is on Lando’s cock and the other— Lando’s not sure if he can deal with thinking about this, really, but he can’t deny how good it feels— is between his legs. Carlos’ fingers are inside him, massaging him. He’s only vaguely aware of how he’s gasping with the rhythmic pressure that Carlos is applying, the way his own eyelashes are fluttering across his vision with the heat shooting through his body. 

“Oh,” he moans, and crumples against Carlos’ steady body. He leans his forehead against Carlos’ shoulder, inhaling his scent.

“Shhh,” Carlos says. “Relax,” he says. 

Lando wants to say something about how that’s easier said than done, but Carlos is working his magic with both hands and he can only gasp and moan again. He tangles his own fingers in Carlos’ thick, dark hair, and the Spaniard looks up at him for a moment with his warm, dark eyes. He feels a surge of excitement at the look in Carlos’ eyes, the arousal, the desire. He realises his body is trembling as he holds onto Carlos for dear life, desperately drawing him into a kiss. It feels like Carlos’ touch is all over him, the delicious pressure on his lips, inside him, his cock... He can’t think about how much he’s making Carlos multitask as the pleasure inside him builds.

Carlos senses that he’s close and pushes him up even more strongly against the door. His fingers inside him are relentless, firm; his hand on Lando’s cock is rapid and nimble. Lando groans softly into Carlos’ mouth, then leans his head back, clamping his eyes shut. He feels his balls tightening and his legs beginning to shake underneath him. He bites into Carlos’ shoulder as pleasure rockets through him and he thrusts into Carlos’ hand.

A few moments later, after he’s stopped whimpering and Carlos has gently reclaimed the use of his hands and is holding him, pressing soft kisses to his face and forehead, he opens his eyes and remembers where they are.

“Oh, man,” he says and leans his head on Carlos’ shoulder. “I can’t believe we did this here,” he whispers, trying not to think too hard about it. Only the thin temporary door of his driver room separates them, hot and sweaty and his cum splashed between them, from the bustle of the grand prix weekend going on around them.

“You looked so hot, fucking yourself onto my fingers like that,” Carlos murmurs in his ear, and his teeth nip Lando’s earlobe. Lando blushes, but through his embarrassment he realises that Carlos’ voice is thick and low with arousal, and with their bodies pressed together he can feel the hardness pressing against him through Carlos’ race suit. He moves to cup it in his own hand, but Carlos catches his hand and holds it gently, shaking his head.

“We don’t have time,” he says, and pecks Lando chastely on the lips. He grabs some tissues, they clean up, Lando guiltily checking the level in his physiotherapist’s bottle of massage oil before putting it away, and Carlos swearing under his breath as he tries to make his erection less visible. 

Although he feels bad for the state he’s left Carlos in, Lando can’t help but have a skip in his step as they head together to the debrief room. 

“Where have you been?” Carlos’ engineer asks the both of them as they arrive. “Charlotte was looking for you.”

Lando shrugs, glad to have avoided another press commitment. It’s Carlos who answers.

“Lando spilt some milk in his driver room, I had to help him clean up,” Carlos says.

Lando almost spits out his drink at the comment, and ends up coughing heavily instead. Carlos gives him a friendly pat on the back, throws his arm around his shoulder as he recovers. 

“He’s useless, this guy,” Carlos adds. His engineer’s eyebrow flicks up for a brief moment before he shrugs.

“Well, come on then. Let’s get this debrief over with,” he says, and makes his way up into the debrief room. 

Still with his arm around Lando’s shoulders, Carlos gives him a wink and leads them up the stairs. Lando grins back, and shoots a meaningful look down at Carlos’ crotch. 

“You won’t be calling me useless for long,” Lando whispers, and they’re both grinning like idiots as they walk into their meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> Summer break filler! I don't usually write in present tense, but this felt right. As always, love to hear your thoughts and any suggestions.


End file.
